The Secret Puff
by ChakiChakiGirl
Summary: Most every Powerpuff Girls Z fan wonders about that cute girl behind Buttercup in class... A PDF version with graphics is available on my SkyDrive at Windows Live as "The Secret Puff - by Dee Eon.pdf" Please have fun !


_**The Secret Puff**_

by Dee Eon

dee _ eon mac. com

Most every Powerpuff Girls Z fan wonders about that cute schoolgirl behind Buttercup in class...

A PDF version with graphics is available on my SkyDrive at Windows Live as "The Secret Puff - by Dee "

Composed on campus commutes when I ought be cramming, so please enjoy it as fun story, not a mid-term! :)

**# # #**

Crashing her eighth-grade test, Ayako Nagamori felt a cell-phone-like vibration against her navel under her pinafore dress –

Ayako inwardly sighed and tensed;

'Oh-Oh. Here we go again! I just know it! Watch!"

Two back row seats over from Ayako, her scimitar ponytail fluttering like an auburn cape, Momoko Akatsutsumi brandished her hand. "Miss Keane! I just got an bulimia attack! I gotta puke my guts out to trim my weight!"

Between Ayako and Momoko, blonde Miyako Gotokuji politely raised her hand. "I'm sorry, Ms. Keane, but it's time for my sacred miko nine-hundred and ninety Shinto prayers outside under the noon sun, desu wa."

In front of Ayako, boyish blue-haired Kaoru Matsubara jumped up; "Yo, Miss Keane! I had three kilos of baked beans last night 'n I gotta fart real bad!"

The class gasped and behind Kaoru, Ayako fretfully made a cross sign over her chest. 'See??' she thought, shaking her head in awe; 'Maybe it's some kind of E.S.P. that's making my tummy rumble weird whenever all this happens! Of course it can't be that other thing!'

Miss Keane cluelessly sighed, cerulean eyes rolling at ritual excuses. "Again you three?? Very well, since I don't to go against being PC and want a fresh smelling classroom, you all could go. Er, Kaoru, after you're done just don't light any matches, alright?"

"Thank you, Miss Keane!!" the three cried, hopping out and rushing out of the classroom. A minute later Ayako quietly peered up out the window by her seat to see red and blue and green contrails streak skyward high overhead;

Ayako inwardly grumbled; 'Powerpuffs! They always just happen to fly close over the school whenever Momoko and Kaoru and Miyako leave the room together. Maybe it's because Momoko is such a sentai otuku, she coaxes her friends to join her outside just to watch their heroes flying around. So how does she know when they're coming then? Maybe her tummy rumbles just like mine whenever the Powerpuff are coming or something. I mean, it just can't be ­– that other crazy reason!'

Ayako returned to her test, but several minutes later she felt her navel buzz again – followed up by a strange dizzy pressure in her head that was trying to push everything she was doing aside.

Ayako sucked a breath of dismay;

'Omigosh!'

'Another daydream rush!'

'No, no, not now! Not here!! I have to concentrate on my test!!! Concentrate! Concentrate!!'

Almost trembling, Ayako steeled herself still and hurried through her essay question before her pen skipped as her navel buzzed again with insistent urgency.

'O heavens! It's – it's crazy! It's no time to dream off! Besides I'm not really into Powerpuffs! I'm not! All I want to do is grow flowers and run a pastries shop!'

Her navel buzzed again and the dizzy pressure in her head pushed on to derail her concentration.

'Oh gosh! It's like a two way attack! This daydream rush's bad enough, but how could my stomach be growling so after a full breakfast too?? If it gets any louder I'll be so totally embarrassed!!'

With abashed reluctance, Ayako haltingly raised her hand.

"Yes, Ayako?"

"Miss -- Miss Keane," Ayako nearly stammered. "May I go to the restroom for an indefinite period?"

"You too? Oh well, at least you don't do it like clockwork like the other three! Take your time!"

"Thank you, sensei," Ayako said, rising for the door and briskly made her way down the hall, past Himeko's private golden restroom door and over to the girls' public restroom.

No one.

No puking Momoko.

No farting Kaoru.

Shaking her head, Ayako smirked;

'Obliviously cutting classes just to watch the Powerpuffs flying off overhead...or else they're – No! Don't be silly! That'd be as crazy as these pushy daydreams!'' Ayako chided herself as she locked herself in a stall and just paced and bewilderedly shook her head.

'It's so crazy! A growling stomach is embarrassing enough in class, but to be caught daydreaming is inexcusable! Something's seriously wrong with me if I'm getting Powerpuff daydream attacks on the way to and from school or in the park or at the movies! And now, right in the middle of class!"

Her navel buzzed again and with a groan, she lifted her pinafore frock high from a Powerpuff belt beneath, its pearl-faced compact snug against her flat belly.

Chiding her own hypocrisy, she shook her blushing head;

'My cheap fan souvenir! At least its buckle muffles my buzzing tummy! But why do I wear it? I'm no Powerpuff fan! I don't even remember where I got it! Maybe it's a bribe fan gift from Momoko to wear like her and her friends to get me to join them and silly me was too polite to say no! Still, I'll admit it's kind of pretty and cool, even though I wear it under my clothes so other kids won't laugh – but it's not because I'm any hero maniac like Momoko! Like, I can't even imagine myself as a superhero the way she does! It's so brutal and dirty and intense fighting monsters and villains, even in video games! But just like them, somehow I'm totally hooked these wild daydreams – and now I'm even cutting tests to have them! Me – cutting class! Geese! For my own good and grades I should really try to quit!

'Again...'

Sigh.

Her navel buzzed again and her head throbbed from insistent dizzy pressure and she sighed; 'Alright, alright! Let's just go and get these crazy fantasies over with so I can get back to my test!'

Ayako took a deep breath and closed her pellucid teal-blue eyes and gnashed her tender lower lip and let her mind relax to let the dizzy pressure roll over her thoughts then opened her eyes. She always expected everything to look or feel different, but it wasn't, except that her finger's pearl ring now had a "P" on a glowing topaz face and she felt somewhat light-headed, her former anxiety and modest mien now swinging to giddy anticipation for a shameless thrill.

'Awesome! Well, I guess if you have to dream wildly, dream it real as can be!' Ayako chuckled as she bounced out the stall and down the hall to the back stairs up to the roof. 'I shouldn't be up here! Like I'm scared of heights too! But then, since this is just a daydream it doesn't matter, does it? No rules, no manners like my new cocky attitude playing out a silliest craziest fantasy!...'

With bated breath, Ayako raised her ringed hand skyward and drew her deep breath to cry out;

"BLASTING BLAZE!!!!"

Amid a rainbow whirlwind of sparkling energy swirling down from her glowing ring, Ayako rode her body's lively henshin disco dance as her clothes were zapped with replacements; white Maryjanes into golden boots with donut ankle bracelets, taupe pinafore dress into a short pleated gold dress with a 'P' emblemed lemon-yellow vest, fingerless gloves and wrist donut bracelets, and a black choker with a gold 'P' insignia appeared about her slim neck.

And finishing it off, she was compelled to strike a kneeled pose;

"The Lovely Fighting Science Legend: Powerpuff Girls Z! But right now it's only just me!!!"

Her belt buckle glowed and buzzed; sighing, Blaze whipped her compact from its receptacle and flipped it open like a cell-phone, revealing the face of a toy-like electronic dog.

"Powerpuff Blaze! You took long enough, wan!!" admonished its squeaky bark-like voice.

"Really Peach, where's the fire? Aren't the others on it? Like, my buzzing compact was tickling my belly button right in the middle of a test!"

"The Powerpuff Girls Z are too busy getting thrashed by Mojobot and Fuzzybot and Gangrenebot to deal with a new monster that just came out of the city landfill, named Satanzilla, wan!"

Blaze sighed. "Satanzilla? Don't tell me. It's twice as bad as the other guy, right? Oh well, let's get it over with so I could snap out of this crazy daydream before Miss Keane comes looking to see whether I flushed myself down the toilet."

"You can do it in time at super speed, wan. People will hardly know you're there, wan!"

"Isn't that how I've always shown up backing-up the Puffs?" Blaze wryly quipped. "Tying things up behind their backs and minding their rear by bashing monsters in the back and hiding in shadows to pounce and knock out any creepies trying to ambush them. Americans call that dirty pool you know!"

"And you learned billiards well, Powerpuff Blaze! No dark monsters – not even Kare guesses you exist, wan!"

"Right. I feel like a stealth sister. Gee, it'd make everything so much easier if we were just up front with Professor Utonium about me!"

"Never, wan! No one else must ever know you are Powerpuff Girl Z! Not even the Professor, in case he is captured and brainwashed or mind-scanned by our worst enemy, wan! You are our important backup secret weapon, wan!"

"Right, so secret that even my real self doesn't really believe I'm me or all this, ever since that day I was running on the beach with my swim ring and tripped over and got zapped by pieces of the old trunk that was in the iceberg Ken blasted."

"That was the last of the 'Kennainum He' Kennai Hiraga made to seal black light in, wan. It was a good thing I sensed it and I traced you first to keep you a secret, wan!"

"It was sure a surprise to me too – especially since I'm not really into this super sentai stuff at all! I didn't ask to get drafted into these wild crazy daydreams, you know!"

"You are also Powerpuff Girl Z now too, forever, wan, even though you don't want to be one, wan!"

"We all can't be gung-ho troopers, Peach! Truthfully, I'd rather be daydreaming about what I'm doing for the bake sale next week instead of being up here in a skimpy outfit I wouldn't be caught dead in in real life! Maybe I'm having these dreams out of guilt for not joining Momoko's silly Powerpuff fan club, even though I like wearing the look of this stupid belt she must've given me."

"This IS for real, Powerpuff Blaze, wan! You must treat it so in every way, wan! You can't get hurt being careless or cocky in a dream, but you can get seriously whacked bad here, wan!"

"Huh! If this is real how come nobody's ever heard of a fourth Puff, uh? Oh, I forget – I'm conveniently a secret weapon, right? Come-on, Peach! Sure, it's nice and cute to imagine being someone else, like Cinderella or Hanna Montana, but I know this is all just a nutty daydream I'm having in the restroom."

"I understand, wan," Peach ruefully barked. "The black light traces in the trunk's pieces tainted the white light that zapped Ayako-san so she only believes she's really Powerpuff Girls Z in daydreams, wan. But at least you like being Powerpuff Blaze when you transform, wan!"

"Well, as long as I've been beamed on a roller coaster against my will, I might as well enjoy the ride, right? Besides, if I don't play along, this daydream will drag on forever and I've got a test to finish!"

"One day Ayako-san will believe she is also Powerpuff Girls Z, wan!"

"Like hardly! I mean, if I really believed that, I might puke after I fainted, like how people say that I'm so proper and dainty and homey that I wouldn't hurt a fly but groom it. I mean, if it weren't for my Powerpuff battle instincts here, I'd been dead meat every time I faced all these dino-jaws or octo-freaks. So knowing that I'm also really some hyper warrior slugging monsters ka-ka would totally freak me out! That's why I just see these daydreams as one big MMORPG where I'm socking pixels with pixels, that's all."

"Don't you want to believe you're really Powerpuff Girls Z for real, wan??" Peach asked and Blaze sighed with sober introspection.

"I – I don't know, Peach... Like, if all this really was real and I believed it, it would change my real life and me, like how flying here makes walking feel so lame and slow. Even if there was real proof that I'm also a Puff and these aren't wild daydreams, I – I wouldn't want it to spoil my real life. Like, I'm a quiet person who just wants to bake cakes and grow flowers, not fight monsters or dirty creeps. So, I guess I'd rather not know for sure – even though I know it's not real. No way."

"If you don't want to believe it, you will keep on feeling anxious about having 'daydreams', wan."

"True...but I'd rather pay that price than..." Demurring, Blaze shrugged then chuckled. "Well, maybe for you it's a good thing I feel way too embarrass to tell anyone about this too, Peach! Like, I'd have to tell them that Momoko and Kaoru and Miyako are really Powerpuff Z too, and that's crazy enough, right? Well, let me get moving and smack down some ugly pixels before I flunk my test in the real world. The city dump's his address, you said?"

"Yes, Powerpuff Blaze. And this is a very strange monster; I sense no dark aura from it, wan!"

"None? Not radioactive or anything either? Nice. Maybe that's why these daydreams are so addictive; it's always one surprise challenge after another! I wonder how you'll later explain to my 'super sisters' why this beastie never showed up at their party."

"I'll simply tell the Powerpuff Girls Z that it saw them jacking up Mojo and his gang then ran, wan! Oh-Oh – here comes Ken to play more stupid ball with me, wan! Good luck, Powerpuff Blaze! Over and out, wan!"

"Yea, Chow!" Blaze said, flipping the compact shut and slipping it back into its bucket receptacle then sighed skyward with muddled feelings. 'Sometimes I wish I could live with knowing I'm also a Powerpuff for real, because this uber thrill, these awesome powers, this hero rush makes any normal life feel lame. Or am I really just a wussy-wimp goody-two-shoes in real life and this is the way I wish really I was? Daring. Exciting. Powerful. Sexy. Saving the world every day instead of worrying about burning strawberry shortcakes. Like, that's so disturbing!...but wild fantasies don't get you dream careers – or pass tests in the real world, right? Oh well, so long as I've been shanghaied into this stupid dream I might as well loosen-up and ride with the program to get back to real life!'

Blaze bent and jumped ­– and kept on hurtling skyward on heel jets of golden light.

'Totally awesome fantasy!!'

Blaze loved the way her hair tugged and fluttered behind her like a tattered cape as she soared high over the city. 'These daydreams feel so real it's just totally amazing, better than siting in the front row of a Imax movie! It's a good thing I really can't fly or I'd never wear any shoes again!'

Off in the distance near the city center she saw a raging dust cloud and she sighed;

'My sister Puffs wailing away at Mojo and company. Wish I could help them out, but then it's not like I'd really be helping anyone or doing anything real, right? It's all my wild imagination – and a silly one too! Like, how could anyone in the real world be so blind as not to plainly see that Blossom's really Momoko and Bubbles is Miyako and Buttercup is Kaoru if they really were Puffs, huh? Just another absurd logic flaw, like Peach saying that no one recognizes that they're Puffs because their belts emit some perception distortion field like the one that turns me stealth here! I wonder who the Puffs really are in the real world though. I'm sure they'd be so insulted knowing that I see them as their own rabid fans!'

Blaze approached the coast and saw a distant bump on the horizon rapidly grow into an animated mountain of trash. It reminded her of a huge walrus encrusted with thousands of assorted trash, from broken refrigerators, washing machines, computers, filing cabinets, mattresses, books and magazines, furniture, tin cans, the whole nine yards.

'Ugh! Mr. Ugly! Why can't monsters look cute for once, like that marshmallow guy in that ghost movie? Oh well, I know it's not nice and against my peaceful proper nature, but since it's not real, let's have some fun before smack down!'

Blaze plunged at the thing which looked up at her just as she buzzed it before its huge paddle-like flippers reached high and tried swatting her like a mosquito. Laughing aloud, Blaze soared and dodged out of every flailing clap of its massive flappers, weaving figure-eights and loops and dives just barely escaping each thunderous clap.

"Wheeeee!!! Oh, this is such fun! It's like being your own roller coaster in a shooting gallery!"

Beep-Beep!!! her compact buckle chimed. "Powerpuff Blaze! What are you doing, wan??"

"Keep your collar on, Peach! Don't the others get whacked by monsters all the time and just bounce back with a little headache and a few scratches?"

"Yes, only with dark energy monsters because white and dark auras cushion impacts and punches like the same poles of two magnets repelling another, wan! But this is not a dark monster so if it slaps you hard enough it'll smear you into jelly!"

"Oh, you're just a kill-joy, Peach! In fact maybe I should keep teasing it till I get whacked and thrown out of this daydream before Miss Keane thinks I'm just goofing off!"

"If it whacks you, you'll lose more than any daydream, wan! This is real life, wan!"

"Right. And Momoko and Miyako and Kaoru are really Powerpuff Girls Z, right? Relax, Peach, I'm not suicidal, even for silly dreams! It doesn't say much for your self-esteem! Whoops –!!" She cried, zooming clear a clap by milliseconds. "Whoa! Almost got my toe-nails clipped that time!"

"Watch out, wan!! Then, if you won't believe this is real, let your Powerpuff Girls Z combat instincts take over so you can 'wake up' into Ayako-san, wan!"

"Mmm. You have something there. The more time I'm fooling around here the less I'll have for reviewing my test!" she sighed. "Oh well, time zooms so fast when you're having fun!"

Soaring high above the monster, Blaze closed her eyes summoned for Powerpuff battle knowledge and almost on auto-pilot she spread her hands around her narrow waist and a wide pink and yellow patterned swim ring appeared it.

'Awesome! It's just like tapping a library of combat ideas and moves with your mind! Wish we can do this with the school library!'

Blaze slipped out of her swim ring quicker than a banana popping out of its peel. "What a lame weapon! Like, even Buttercup's mallet is sexier! Too bad I wasn't carrying a surfboard or something back on that beach! Well, let's get going..."

"PLUMMETTING PINWHEEL!!!" she cried out and the swim ring swelled to an enormous size, and giving it a nudge sent it cartwheeling down the avenue like a bowling bowl at Satanzilla, but just before it reached it the thing flattened out like a ramp for the swim ring to ride over.

Blaze grabbed the returning swim ring like a boomerang. "Huh! Cute escape! Well, let's try another tact..."

"TERRIBLE TORUS!!"

Blaze swung the swim ring like a discus, and hurtling for the monster, it separated at its leading side and encircled the monster about its waist then rejoined whole again and instantly twisted into a figure-eight which would've turned the monster into a pretzel if it were solid, but instant it broke apart into thousands of fragments of garbage and reformed after the swim ring dropped to the ground.

"Wow! Now that's a neat trick!" Blaze declared, thought-controlling her swim ring to return. "Better try the ultimate level-up –

"DOOMING DONUT!!!"

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! CHILL OUT!!!!" bellowed Satanzilla in a Queens English voice shocking Blaze out of completing her weapon transformation. "Aren't you concerned of destroying most of the city along with me or just an irresponsible mini-Amazon?"

"So you're a socially conscious beast as well as eloquent, uh? Well, why not – it's just a fantasy."

"What was that?"

"Forget it. Look, I'm no Ghengis Khan! All I'd be doing is blowing away a bunch of cute pixels so I can get off the throne and finish my test. I'm sure you understand."

"Pixels?? Are you crazy??"

"Hey, no analysis, handsome! Just stand still so can put you away nice and painless, okay?"

"That's the same attitude you humans have! Litter and garbage and trash might be swept under the rug and out of mind, but it's never ever going away! One day it will bury you, but I'm here to save you the misery!"

"O goodness me! If this weren't just a stupid daydream I'd be SO horrified totally witless! That planet are from anyway?"

"I'm no alien or daydream! I'm Mankind's worst nightmare because Humans created me and tossed me away a hunchback orphan!"

"Humans created you??"

"Hello! What we have here is a failure to communicate! For your 4-11, I am the Earth's life force rebelling against humans! I'm paying back humanity for its neglect and irresponsibility! I'm composed off all Tokyo City's garbage! Residential, commercial, military, totally discarded! Poisoning the earth and killing off poor innocent sea otters and deers and bunnies and all kinds of comely creatures! Leaving a planet, after billions of years of pristine purity, steeped in toxins and cesspools and unbiodegradable plastics! Have you humans no shame??"

Blaze soberly nodded. "I guess you're right. Mankind has totally destroyed the planet and wrecked the ecosphere and totally screwed and poisoned the environment...(sigh), but I'm afraid I have to whack you anyway."

"See! You're just like any human – a hypocrite!"

"Hey look, I get a lot of teasing from classmates that I'm a squeaky-clean goody-two-shoes who never lies, so don't lay that line on me!"

"Another lie, because such humans don't exist!"

"How do you know? You're just a lumbering pile of trash!"

"I know humans all too well because their own thoughts are part of me; Dear John letters, shredded dairies of lies, fraudulent tax statements, corrupt construction contracts, poison pen letters – I've a million of them!"

"Come-on, now! Even my imagination's not that wild!"

"No imagination! I am the sum of all human refuse!!" It bellowed, shaking its skin of thousands of crumbled and mashed tin cans and smashed refrigerators and file cabinets TV sets and furniture and computers and junk like wind chimes. "From all those discarded books and scripts and paperbooks all over, and corporate and school and hospital records and computer backup CDs and taps and flash drives and even punch cards from ages ago. Everything that's been scanned into computers then thrown away in the trash I know!"

It suddenly and slyly leaned closer. "Even you, Ayako Nagamori!"

Blaze blinked aback. "Huh?? How – How do you know my real name??"

"Elementary. From your family doctor data and i.d. and class yearbook photograph – specifically the trashed gallery proofs of your school's photo studio."

"No way!"

"Oh, not only that! Your latest school and family photographs to your school and health records and birth certificate – I know it all! Even the last time you went to the dentist to get your perfect pearly whites checked!"

"You're – guessing!"

"Really now? Well, let's just see..." Satanzilla's garbage-cluttered coat fluttered like a bird rustling its feathers or a thousand fingers rummaging through thousands of file cabinets. "Ah, yes! Ayako Nagamori. Age 13, birthday November 26, height 152 cm, weight 41 kg, strong subjects home economics and cooking, left-handed, blood Type A, likes soft azuki bean jelly, Yukimi Daifuku, and summer, dislikes shellfish, and winter. Ah, there's a recent scrap copy of Miss Keane's routine student assessment too!"

"Student assessment??"

"Yes, very interesting! Allow me to recite; Ayako Nagamori is a top honor student and a very sensible and mild-mannered young lady who is oblivious of her full potential. Her passion is to be a pastry chef although she marks the highest math and science scores in class. She has few friends and is prone to daydreaming during free periods outside class. She is a natural beauty yet dresses and acts more modestly than the dowdiest student in class, suggesting despite her high intelligence and demure demeanor that she holds an exceedingly humble view of herself."

Blaze snorted. "I don't believe Miss Keane wrote that! It sounds way too intelligent! Maybe that's because kids like me image our teachers that highly."

"Are you saying you don't believe me??"

"Do carp swim? Since this is all my own dream you're not saying anything I don't already know!"

"Really now? Mmmm..." The monster stroked its chin then peered her close; "So, you believe everything's some kind of illusion, eh? Sounds to my poorly shredded psychiatric case records like an indication of introverted reality perception."

"What's that?"

"You can't tell the difference between reality and fantasy, you delusional twit!"

"Huh! Like you have the nerve! You're just a freaky figment of my off-the-wall imagination!"

"Figment, eh? Well, why don't you just hover still and let me slap you back to reality, eh?" It said, punctuating its retort with a sneaky swift thunderous clap that Blaze barely cleared in time. "Mmm. You're not as powerful as the other Powerpuff Girls Z, but you're much quicker – fortunately for you! Where did you come from? You're not even in Utonium's most classified trashed disk drive!"

"Utonium? You know about him? But silly me! If I do, then you must too, right?"

"Well, since you believe you know everything in this dream of yours, allow me to do a little X-file mining that's not in your hard little skull!" Satanzilla said, its garbage coat fluttered like a bird rustling its feathers. "Ah! Powerpuff powers research analysis...white energy kinetic data... hyper-sensory feedback, white aura epidermal force-field interface...trans-field pressure wave tactile perception and sensory feedback and stimulation factors...yes, interesting...very interesting!"

"Research analysis??"

"Yes, straight from The International Science Laboratory's dumpster. Most interesting – especially mixed with the mountain of discarded data and knowledge I possess. Utonium would be more than shocked to know that I possess the knowledge to obliterate his dynamic darlings!"

Blaze yawned; "Right, same old tired mantra from all the Puff's enemies before they're hung out to dry. Excuse me, but I've no time for this. I gotta get back to my test! Anyway, thanks for the interesting challenge...

"DOOMING DONUT!!!" she cried, flinging the swim ring at Satanzilla to grow huge in size then hover above the beast like a halo then belted a hot beam downward from its center hole over Satanzilla, exploding it – but its thousands of trash and junk pieces only re-coalesced again.

It guffawed. "Stupid little nymph! Will you ever learn? Refuse and trash can't be destroyed! It'll only make more! It will haunt mankind forever and always grow grow grow until humans drown in their own waste! Ha-Ha-Ha!!"

"Well, all you're doing is wasting my time figuring out the puzzle to zero your pixels," said a pondering Blaze before glimpsing a garbage truck below and its 'green' door emblem. "Ah! But of course!..." She closed her eyes and envisaged a mission to program her swim ring – a thought abruptly derailed as Satanzilla opened its great maul which erupted a huge ball of flame at her. She gasped and instinctively froze in mid-air and covered her head as the ball engulfed her, and then giggled amid waves of cool fire roiling and lapping over her.

'Awesome! I don't know how my white aura's supposed to be keeping me from frying, but it feels like a million fingers tickling you all over through a blanket! Too bad I didn't have anything like this when I forgot my oven mitts taking my cookies out that day! But oh, it feels so...so cool!! So...so...

'Cool!"

Within the blasting flames, deft tongues of fire flowed by her, about her, over her, licking and lapping her skin's force-field barrier which well shielded her from any heat, but out of necessity, not the vital pressure of touch...

Awesome!...

Skin tingling under undreamt sensation far beyond what mere human touch can stir, Blaze closed her eyes and languorously sighed like a purring cat basking the filtered flames caressing her skin with sumptuous delight.

'Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh!...

'This feels so – so totally...utterly... too...ex – treme!...

'Oh...Ohhh...

Ohhhhhhhhhh....'

"Yes...you like it, don't you, little Powerpuff?..." Satanzilla silkily cooed like a Casanova through its flaming breath. Her mind hazing over with breathless rapture, Blaze could only moan-sigh back and Satanzilla slyly chuckled. "Yes...it's such a sweet sensuous high being caressed by cool fire, isn't it? So young, so innocent, so unexposed such erotic pleasures yet to ripen in your pubescent body..."

Blaze's voice was a low stammering moan; "N – N – No...I – I...shouldn't..."

"Shouldn't be enjoying it so much because feeling so nice makes you feel like a very naughty little girl, yes sweet little Ayako? But why not? You let yourself go at being saucy and brash as Blaze here, don't you, even though a nice proper homey girl like you would never talk or swagger like Blaze in the real world, right Ayako? But as long as you're pretending to be Blaze now, why not let yourself go even more to enjoy even more forbidden pleasures?"

"Pleasure..." she sighed, witlessly slowly rotating in the roaring blast like a leg of lamb in a rotisserie slowly drifting down.

"Yes, indulge, little Powerpuff! There's much more where this is from, and it can feel even more awesome if you just touch your belt buckle and wish you were Ayako again."

"Uhhhhh?...I...no...no, I...I...can't..."

"Of course you can! After all, this isn't real, like you being a Powerpuff Girl Z isn't real, just like you believe, right, Ayako? And what's not real can't hurt you, true?"

"I...I –"

"Of course not, Ayako! After all, under Blaze's blustery mask, you're really a level-headed straitlaced young lady who knows daydreams can't ever hurt you, right? Now take a deep breath and let out a long long sigh to feel the touch blanket you even more soft and tingly all over...."

"It...it's not....right...I....mus – mus – mustn't..."

"Don't feel ashamed, Ayako. There's no one watching you misbehave, no one scolding you for nibbling the forbidden fruit here because you're in the most private of places to lose yourself; in your dreams. Shame doesn't matter here. Properness doesn't matter here. Only feeling as excited and joyful as you could be matters in any dream, true?..."

"Ex...ci...ted..."

"Yes, and you want even more, do you not? You want to swim in it, bath in it, smother in it like drowning in a warm chocolate sea, don't you? It feels so delicious, so awesome, and you can have much much more. Only your belligerent Blaze mask is keeping you from that. So just touch your buckle and wish yourself Ayako again and you can be in heaven. Really. Do it, Ayako! Ecstasy can't hurt, after all, this is all just a silly daydream, right Ayako? Just like you always say..."

"I...I...yes...it – is..." vented Blaze's ragged sigh amid a delicious daze while, almost by a tantalized mind of their own, her slim fingers drifted down toward her belt –

Which suddenly hysterically beeped.

"POWERPUFF BLAZE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WAN??" Peach shrieked, jarring Blaze from her drunken daze and she zoomed from the flames.

"Uh??" Blaze sheepishly answered, shaking her head of the sweet suffocating daze.

"Snap out of it, Powerpuff Blaze! Zoom up now!!!!"

"Uh?? What – what's happening??""

"DO IT, WAN!!" Peach screeched, and docilely and groggily obeying she willed her body to shoot upwards far beyond the fiery breath-blast just seconds before two huge flippers slammed together where she'd been like a clap of thunder helping to jar her awake more from her sensuous stupor.

"Drat!!!" the beast bellowed far below.

Panting, Blaze felt a hot sheepish flush wash over her. "O wow! Like – that was – was beyond unbelievable!"

"Negative, wan! You were being lulled into an orgasmic-driven semi-hypnotic state induced by sensuous sympathetic-tactile waves passing through your white aura from the flames, wan!"

"You mean it was stroking me silly, uh? That's one sly tactile tactic!"

"And you dissed the danger, wan! More! You enjoyed it! That is unforgivable, wan!!"

"Come-on, Peach, give me a break, uh??" she rebuffed. "Like, unlike some at school, I'm saving myself for my honeymoon, so a harmless little taste of bliss in a stupid lil' daydream's not going to hurt any, right? Especially since I don't even cheat and 'strum' like other girls do!"

"The only reason you're not a baked bimbette right now is because that is not dark energy fire from a dark monster but plain landfill methane, wan!" Peach scolded and she took a whiff and held her nose.

"Pee-yu! You're right! His stroking breath's uber awesome, but stinks worst a hundred farting Kaorus!"

"You take this battle far too lightly, wan! You would've been ashes the moment you transformed if he hadn't swatted you into jelly first, wan!"

Blaze shrugged. "More likely I'd just been jarred awake! But beastie boy here has a point; what's wrong with taking a shower in his flaming breath anyway? It's not like I'm in any mortal danger here, and I've never had a totally ultimate dream like this, dry or wet, even while pining over Leonardo DiCaprio's pictures in – er, after homework. Besides, Satanzilla's not really destroying anything or hurting anyone because all this is just a fantasy, except for his awesome – flame...

'O heck, why not??" Blaze rebelled, starting to arc back toward the welcoming beast.

"Stop Powerpuff Blaze, stop!!! If you do it again you'll want to stay there for hours and you'll miss your test, wan!" Peach anxiously reminded, though somehow sounding insincere at it. "You can always do it again on your idle time in the real world, wan! But for now, destroy it!"

Blaze smirked then grudgingly muttered. "Aw shoot! For a party pooping pooch, you have a point, Peach. If I score below a ninety-nine in my test I'll be grounded longer than the Concorde! But how do I know this beastie willl pop up next daydream?"

"These are your daydreams, Powerpuff Blaze! You always remember the most – exciting ones, wan!"

Blaze giggled. "Like 'exciting's not the word for it!...but I guess you're right. I'll just whistle him up again next time out, so might as well go on and destroy this dude, eh?"

"If you can, wan! He is right; you can't destroy garbage without making more!"

"I think I thought of a way before I was – happily interrupted. See ya!" Blaze tapped her compact then zipped just above Satanzilla. "Normally, I'd be ticked off at someone playing with my head like you did, but since all of this IS in my head, I'll let it slide. I just never dreamed I'd make such awesome erotic fantasies, especially since I'm just breaking out of the birds and the bees theory! Oh well, I'm real sorry gotta wax your pixels, but I can't snap out of this place till it's end-game, but I'll curl up in your flaming tongue next dream – it's a bet!"

"Wait! How about a good-bye huff out of flipper's reach?"

Blaze sucked a breath of teasing temptation then ruefully sighed; "I'd love to – really – but I think you've blown my honeymoon thrill already. Thanks for the awesome preview, tho'! See ya next time!

"RAMBLING RECYCLE!!!!"

She hurtled the swim ring at Satanzilla and it grew huge before hovering over the beast, its inner rim, wider than Satanzilla itself, sparking and arching electricity like electrodes as it descended over the beast's up-stretched flippers, on the way down whittling them down to size like a great whirling cheese shredder, but instead of pieces of shredded trash and garbage raining down, tumbled all kinds of brand-new looking appliances and desks and computers on the ground.

"Nooooo!!!" bellowed Satanzilla as the swim ring lowered to its crumbling head. "It is not the end! Garbage shall return to haunt mankind! And one day, denying your own reality will destroy you, Powerpuff Blaze! I shall reign supreme and you and your sisters shall be no morrrrrreeeeee!!" It roared as its head then bod was reduced into a pile of brand-new items and appliances. Suddenly people from all around were popping out of their hiding places and stores and running up to the mound of brand-new stuff and were pulling and hording the items off, even breaking out into fights for the spoils.

Snatching her returning normal-sized swim-ring, Blaze chuckled. "Well, that's capitalism for you!" she quipped then sighed with rueful irony. "But I kinda hope he's right about one thing, and when it happens I'm going to chuck the knives and just take a nice long fiery shower!" She giggled naughtily with shameless hedonistic anticipation. "Like, who knows? Maybe I'll never wake up!!"

An invisible golden blur, Blaze streaked into school, not touching the floor once while zipping up stairwells and hallways to the girls restroom – empty to her relief – and flitted into a familiar stall and shut the door and finally touched down.

'Like, shouldn't I be like a ghost seeing myself sitting here, dreaming my life and grades away? Maybe it's because I'm kind of ashamed to see how dowdy and modest I am, just like what Satanzilla said. 'Straitlaced and homey' right? Even though people say I'm pretty and ought strut it in mini dresses and sassier clothes like a glamorous Puff. Only, I'd feel so embarrassed looking so sassy and flashy like that, just like momma says. If people – and boys – are ever going to respect me, I have to look and act proper and respectable, not tawdry and cheap like most do. But sometimes I but can't help wonder what it'd be like...and maybe that's why I daydream of being a Puff, all skimpy and leggy without any shame at all – uh, er – because this' all just a fantasy now, right? Yes, of course! Just a wild, loose daydream that ends right now back on Earth. But, it was one awesome ride while it lasted!...'

With an almost rueful sigh, Blaze touched her compact buckle and a golden flash half-blinded her then Ayako blinked and looked down to see her pinafore dress hiked high over her Powerpuff belt.

'Oh gosh! Is that what I do all during these daydreams – just standing here holding with my dress high over this toy belt while my head's off in never-never land? If anyone ever caught me spaced-out like that I'd be seeing more than just the school nurse!' She sheepishly dropped her skirt then felt something else and raised it to check then grimaced with a hot blush.

'O Gosh! Can't believe this! I'm – wet – and not from number one! That monster got me that – that excited – for real too?? Oh god, I hope no one here heard me too! Like, this is getting so outrageously out of control! At this rate I'll find boys too boring before I'm even interested in them! This is so embarrassing and worst, I've no extra tights or panties here, but at least it won't stink...

O gross!...

Blushing and hastily primping, Ayako dashed back to her class-room and was half-relieved to notice that the other three hadn't even returned. "I'm sorry I took so long, Miss Keane."

"That's alright, Ayako. You're always honest and responsible and never sling me cow chips like some. Are you feeling well, dear? You look a little flushed."

"Er, I'm -- alright, Miss Keane," Ayako said, sheepishly gnashing her lower lip while sitting on her clammy butt and immediately threw herself into her test. Several minutes later the other three came in.

"Tests in!" Keane said, and with consternation the pupils passed their papers in. "Very good, class. You may have lunch now."

Ayako took out her eel and egg lunch box and quietly ate while Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako huddled together at Momoko's desk, and despite herself, Ayako couldn't help straining to overhear their hurried whispers;

"Naw, it must've been a wimpy monster like Peach said!" Kaoru insisted.

"But people said that it was acting like it was fighting something that wasn't there!" Miyako said.

Momoko shrugged. "Maybe it was just a crazy monster and went back where it came from."

Ayako impulsively blurted. "No, it wasn't –!!" Catching herself, she gnashed her lower lip as the three faced her looking like a spied-on party.

"What wasn't?" Momoko asked and chagrined, realizing she'd been caught eavesdropping, Ayako franticly conjured a positive excuse.

"Uh, I – I didn't hear about it because – I was in the restroom. Uh, did you – er, the Powerpuff Girls Z just now battle a monster?"

The three girls exchanged odd furtive looks then Momoko chimed up like a pleased fan. "Er, yea! We just now heard on our pod-radios. They just beat the snot out of Mojobot and Fuzzybot and Gangrenebot!"

"Yea, and another monster turned up at the landfill but chickened out!" Kaoru quipped if half disappointed.

Miyako asked. "Is something wrong, Ayako-san? You look pale."

Ayako blushed and shook her head. "Uh, er – I'm just – happy that that you – er, the Powerpuffs are alright. Uh...sorry if I overheard, but you know someone named – Peach – who saw it happened?"

"Peach??" Momoko chuckled and shrugged. "Oh, yea, just a friend who was there and called in the action on my cell, that's all. Say Ayako-san, I didn't know you liked the Puffs."

"I – I was just – curious. Sorry," Ayako said with an apologetic bow and returned to her lunch, nonplused;

'Mojobot and Fuzzybot and Gangrenebot – just like in my daydream! Before anyone here knew who or what! It's crazy, unless they're really – no, that's even crazier! I must've heard about it first from someone in the hall, and certainly not from their friend Peach – who's surely no talking toy dog! Maybe I shouldn't try to figure it out, like the man on television said, you can't figure out insanity...'

She sighed, and her dropped hand touched her dress' covered tummy bump, exacerbating her bemusement; 'Or maybe I really am, just a little?...'

# # # # #


End file.
